


But I Still Hoped

by TexasRevoFan (Lemonsaresweet)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, TSC - the second coming, theorgyarmada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsaresweet/pseuds/TexasRevoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Bass meet through her uncle's poker game, and the sparks between them are undeniable. But when Charlie starts to have doubts, Bass does not have the reaction she hoped for. Still, they can't seem to stay away from each other. AU, no blackout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Still Hoped

Charlie both dreaded and craved her uncle Miles’ weekly poker nights. Both for the same reason. Bass Monroe. 

She eyed him across the table, as he stared intently at the two cards in his hand. As always, her stomach flip-flopped slightly when she took a moment to really, objectively look at him. He was so fucking beautiful, she had to grit her teeth to keep from squealing. Normally she ignored it. He was just Bass. But sometimes, like now, it hit her right in the gut. 

Her uncle was an unrepentant gambling addict, and he made a point of gathering friends and acquaintances to his apartment every Thursday night in an attempt to take their money. Bass and Charlie were a part of the core group. When Charlie had first moved to Chicago, about a year ago, the poker group had been something for her to do other than study. Then she met Bass, and the poker nights took on a whole new significance. 

Realizing she was too distracted to play king-seven off suit, Charlie folded, waiting until the next hand. She’d developed a fast, fierce crush on Bass all those months ago. What she’d never imagined is that her interest might be returned. 

It started with her uncle joking about how Bass had never been reliable for poker nights until Charlie started showing up. Miles had just been teasing Bass, mocking him for being a bad friend more than anything else, but then it became clear there was truth to what he was saying. The glances between Bass and Charlie lingered longer and more intensely. They started making a point of leaving at the same time, chatting in the parking lot for a few minutes here and there before going their separate ways. 

This went on for a few months, until one night, a particularly chilly one, during one of their nightly conversations, Bass had stepped closer to Charlie. Her breath quickened, and she savored the warmth flowing off his body, the warmth shooting through her own at his nearness. When she didn’t back away, he’d kissed her. 

The kiss was perfect. Charlie was raging with lust for this man, and the experience of him did not disappoint her. They stood in the parking lot of Miles’ apartment, the scene of so many late night conversations, and grasped at each other like two people starving and finally having a meal. After a few minutes, they parted slightly, breathing rapidly. 

Bass had stared down into her eyes, his brow slightly creased. He smoothed a thumb over her now-puffy lower lip, his eyes drawn there by the gesture. And he’d asked her, “Do you want to come over?” 

She had. That night, she spent the night at Bass’ house for the first time. Things were a bit unsure between them at first. In the space of a few hours, they’d gone from poker buddies to openly attracted to each other to much more. Slowly, Bass stripped her clothes off. And he’d made love to her for the first time. 

Charlie shook her head, again folding, not even really having seen her cards. Fucked, she reminded herself. That was the first time we fucked. In her less guarded moments, Charlie thought of the times they’d had sex as making love. Even with how things had ended, that was how it had felt. When Bass held her, kissed her, caressed her, penetrated her, it didn’t feel like anything so crude as fucking. Even in his aggressive, desperate moments, there was a depth to his actions that belied his feelings for her. Or so she’d thought. 

Glancing across the table again, Charlie caught Bass looking at her. Sparks flew between them as their eyes met, blue on blue, and she was the first to look away. She looked down at pocket nines and threw her bet into the pot. The betting went around, and the flop came out: king, jack, two. Miles bet out gleefully, and Charlie rolled her eyes and folded, retreating back into her thoughts. 

Things between her and Bass had been incredible for a few weeks. Miles had been surprisingly accepting, if skeptical, of them being together. He warned Charlie several times that Bass wasn’t an easy guy to handle. Warnings she should have heeded, Charlie thought bitterly. 

A few weeks in, when things started to seem like they would start to turn serious, Charlie started to have second thoughts. Bass was incredible, no doubt about it. He was sexy and romantic but fun and funny, too. But Charlie had never been in a serious relationship before, and she couldn’t help berating herself for falling for the first time for a guy more than twice her age. Her uncle’s best friend. Eventually, she started becoming distant with Bass. When he called her out about it, she told him about the doubts she was having. 

Instead of trying to convince her that they belonged together, Bass seemed hurt but resolute. “I get it,” he told her. When she shared her qualms about the age difference, he frowned but didn’t argue. He just kissed her softly and said that everything would be fine. No hard feelings. 

So here they were, about a month later. No hard feelings. In fact, just the opposite. Charlie watched, her heart aching, as the woman next to Bass tried to flirt with him. He smiled and joked back, but then his eyes darted back up to Charlie. They stared at each other for a few long seconds, and this time, Bass was the first to look away. 

At exactly 11:00, the card game ended. Those who had lost money grumbled and gathered their coats and bags; those who had come out ahead gathered around to collect their cash. Charlie had lost money that night, but she hung around, as she typically did. She and Bass were almost always the last to leave Miles’ place after the game. Once everyone else had filed out, the three of them chatted for a few minutes, but it felt strained between her and Bass. Miles, who had been steadily downing whiskey all night, didn’t particularly seem to notice. Bass bid them both goodnight, and left alone. 

After a few more minutes, Charlie told Miles that she better get going, too, and thanked him for hosting. Her stomach coiled in anticipation as she rode the elevator downstairs. For the last few weeks, after she’d left the poker game… 

Bass was waiting for her. Again, this week. She saw him across the parking lot, leaning against his car. Her car was on the opposite side of the lot from his. She paused and took a few deep breaths. Should she just go to her car and drive away… or go to Bass. For the last few times she’d been faced with this dilemma, she’d pretended not to see him and gone home with an ache in her heart from walking away from him. Not this time. 

Charlie walked quickly over to Bass, throwing a glance back at the building as if her uncle might be watching them, as if she could even see him if he was. Bass was looking at the ground as she approached, but he raised his eyes just as she reached him. 

“Why are you still here?” Charlie demanded, stopping a few feet away from him. “Why have you been here every week since…” She trailed off. Since they what. Broke up? Can’t break up what never was… 

Bass sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Cause I can’t bring myself to be the one to leave first.” 

Charlie gaped at him, recalling roaring away in her car the past few weeks, attempting to ignore him. “And why the hell not?” 

“Charlie…” Bass started. “I always knew things wouldn’t work out between us, but…I still hoped. Still hope, I guess.” 

Shaking her head, Charlie protested. “No. You were the one who thought it was best that we split up. You didn’t even blink when I told you I wasn’t sure…” 

Bass interrupted, “Yeah, you told me you weren’t sure about this. I’m twenty years older than you. I’m not going to try to con you into being with me if you’re not totally sure it’s what you want. But somehow I also can’t find the willpower to leave this fucking parking lot when there’s a chance I might get to talk to you. Be with you.” 

Charlie gazed up at Bass, her eyes wide. “So you didn’t—don’t—think this is a bad idea?” Her vulnerability shone through as she waited for his response. 

Reaching toward her, Bass took Charlie’s hand and pulled her close to him, wrapping her in his embrace. “No. God, no. I think this is a magnificent idea. And obviously my attempt to respect your decision has been an utter failure, so I’m just going to have to convince you that I’m right.” 

Charlie laughed breathlessly, her body singing with the joy of once again being close to Bass. “No, you don’t,” she said. “I’m already convinced.” Tilting her head up toward Bass, she hummed with pleasure as he bent down to kiss her. What started out sweet and slow quickly turned passionate, hands grasping and bodies rubbing in a way that they’d both been yearning for. 

Bass wrapped Charlie’s hair around his hand and yanked her head back, licking a stripe up her jugular vein, and Charlie moaned deeply at the sensation. Pressing herself into Bass, she felt his hardness straining against his jeans, matching her own arousal. She rubbed her hand along his thick length, and he bit down on her skin in response and pushed himself into her hand. 

“Bass,” Charlie begged, now squeezing him, wanting him desperately. “Let’s… can we…” she couldn’t even put together a coherent thought, just knew she needed him inside her as soon as humanly possible. 

Bass straightened up and looked quickly from side to side. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he yanked open the door to his car and gestured for Charlie to get in the back seat. She scrambled across the seat, already working her fly open and her jeans down her thighs. The car shuddered as Bass slammed the door with more force than was necessary, and he took was working his jeans down, pulling his cock out, running one lazy hand over it as he watched Charlie strip from the waist down. 

Once she was half-naked, Charlie scooted over to straddle Bass’ lap. She kissed him hard, swallowing his moans of pleasure as she rubbed her soaked slit up and down the ridge of his dick, coating him with her juices, teasing her clit with his hot hardness. Finally, she raised up slightly higher and positioned herself over Bass’ cock. Slowly, Charlie lowered herself down onto his straining erection, making both of them cry out.

Charlie whimpered with pleasure as she rocked her hips against Bass, loving the way he was looking at her, his eyes bright with lust, his mouth partly open, breathing hard. He felt so right, so perfect inside her. How could she ever have doubted this? 

Suddenly, Charlie became aware of Bass clutching her ass, hard, almost painfully. “Baby,” he pleaded. “Ride me.” 

Needing no further instruction, Charlie began bouncing up and down on Bass’ dick, keeping her head ducked low to avoid the ceiling of the car, eventually resting her forehead on Bass’ shoulder as she gyrated her hips frantically. She felt Bass getting even harder inside her, and she reached down to rub her clit as she fucked him. 

“Oh Jesus, so fucking good,” Bass exulted, throwing his head back against the seat. “Yeah, ride that cock, fuck.” His hands on her ass pulled her up and down on him in time with the pace she set, and Charlie felt herself getting close as he hit her g-spot. 

“Bass!” she shouted. “Oh fuck… FUCK!” she cried as she came, spasming on top of his dick, driving his hardness further inside of her to draw out the aftershocks of her orgasm. As she came down, she rode him more lazily, and Bass started to thrust up into her to make up for the slackened pace. 

“Gonna come,” he warned her, his cock pistoning into her relentlessly. “Gonna come in you so hard…” With an animalistic roar, Bass bucked his hips up once, twice, hard into Charlie, then she felt his warm release fill her as he gasped for air. Bass grabbed her face and pulled her to him, kissing her hard as he thrust his now-softening cock into her one last time. 

They stayed like that for several seconds, wrapped around each other in the back of Bass’ car. Eventually, Charlie shifted off of him and pulled her clothes back on. Bass watched her, still looking somewhat dazed. Charlie caught his eye and grinned. 

“So…” she asked. “Can I come over?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of The Orgy Armada's Second Coming -- prompt number 230. “I always knew things wouldn’t work out between us, but…I still hoped," pairing Charlie/Bass. And I feel I must give credit to jaqofspades for inspiration on the Charloe parking lot/car sex -- thank you!


End file.
